


Who do you Love? (Concluding chapter added)

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cowboys, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: Zak uses the machine that Bill Chappell invents to find spirits, which has an altogether more interesting effect.Is this time travel or the Doppelganger effect?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finished - for all the NAK fans Thanks for your support x
> 
>  
> 
> This is just a starter.....let me know if you like it enough to do anymore.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> SD x

He shouldn’t have done it.

Billy said it was too risky. Jay liked the idea, but he openly admitted that he wouldn’t do it himself.

Aaron was so worked up about it, wouldn’t even stay in the same room, saying that he had seen the film ‘Flatliners’ and there would be nothing but trouble as a result.

But Zak, always the daredevil, wanted to try it.

So Bill, inventor of all their paranormal toys, hooked him up; wires around his head, a heart monitor, an oxygen mask, all securely fastened to the six feet of mostly muscle and bone, fidgeting on the table. 

“OK guys….are we ready….?” Bill asked, tension clear in his voice. The others nodded, lights flickering from the monitors coloring their worried faces green and blue.

“Just fucking do it.” Zak muttered, not knowing if it was fear or the electric current making him shake.

Bill flicked one of the switches, then turned the dial to maximum.

Everyone held their breath, as the whine of the current grew loud, watching as the wide blue eyes blinked..once...twice...then closed.

“OK...he’s out….set for 5 minutes….”

 

A hot day..sun beating down...sweat running down his back, as he swiped the bandana over his face, tread heavy as he turned to take the road into town. He’d been here before, he recognised the painted buildings lining the dusty road.

Puzzled, he stopped, he couldn’t remember when he had been here, in fact, he didn’t even know where he had come from, but he had to get to town, there was something he needed to do. His feet seemed to move of their own accord, bringing him to a stop outside the saloon opposite the imposing white block of the St James Hotel. 

He waited in the noonday heat, trying to work out why he didn’t seem to remember anything.

He jumped, as the double doors slammed open, and a man seemed to fly towards him, landing in the dirt almost on Zak’s boots. Looking down, he saw a face he knew, although that face was dirty, and bore the evidence of a beating. Several men had now crowded by the door, waving guns, shouting and swearing at the man on the ground, who was rapidly shuffling behind Zak’s legs, where he stood shakily, and made a limping run off across the street, and down a side alley.  
Zak called out, not yet aware of the danger.

“Hey...why are you all fired up...what’s that guy done to make you all so darn angry…?”

An oldish man with a leather waistcoat, and two pistols on his hip turned towards Zak, his face creased and weatherbeaten. When he spoke, it was obvious his teeth were rotten.

“And why’re you so interested...you a friend of his? You’d better stay well away if you know what’s good for you, stranger, we don’t tolerate any do gooders in these parts...especially for the likes of Groff, he’s a dumb son of a bitch if ever I seen one..”

“What’s he done?” Zak didn’t know when to quit.

The click of a hammer cocked on a pistol alerted him...he saw one of the cowboys pointing it directly at him, and he knew he needed to back away.

Tipping his hat, he muttered a “Good Day” to the small group, turning slowly, and walked over to the hotel, suddenly desperate for a cold drink. Before he could reach the fancy doors he heard a frantic whisper from the side alley.

“Zak...Zak….come here man….help!”

Checking to make sure the cowboys had all disappeared back inside the saloon, he went in search of the man called Groff, trying really hard to figure out where he knew him from.  
Turning into the shade of the alley, he blinked, staring at the familiar face.

“Zak...what’s wrong with you man? Where have you been...I thought you’d never get here…”

He still couldn’t remember who this guy was, but the bruise on his chin looked painful, and judging by the state he was in, he needed to clean up and rest.

“Humm...I was going to book a room, if you like I could get one for you..?” His voice trailed off as he saw the brown eyes roll in frustration.

“I don’t know if you’ve been robbing the mail again, with all the fancy dud’s you have on it wouldn’t surprise me one little bit, but I sure as hell don’t have the cash to pay for any darn fancy room...I’ll see if the stables have got a stall going spare…”

Zak saw the disappointment on the man’s face, although he tried to hide it.

“Look...I’ll get the room, then you can sneak in when no one’s looking...wash up at least...and then you can tell me….”

“Tell you what…?”

“It’ll keep. See you in a few minutes…”

Five minutes later, and Zak had taken a room, and was heading down to the bathroom on the ground floor, intent on finding Groff, and sorting out the fog in his brain. He pushed open the door, carefully peering out into the alleyway. Sure enough, the tall figure was still there, hunkered down, hat pulled low hiding his face.

“Hey….come on….get in here……” Zak’s loud whisper had the desired effect, and Groff dashed over to the door. As he passed by Zak, he grinned, showing strong white teeth. Zak pulled the outside door closed, trying to understand his reaction. That grin had turned him warm all over. He pushed the door to the bathroom open, seeing the steam rising from the huge metal tub. Groff was already tugging his shirt over his head, giving Zak a view of the the tight muscles across his back. 

“I’ll leave you to it….” his voice trailed off, as he seemed lost in a trance, watching that lithe supple body undress.

“Hey...don’t go….there’s room for both of us….and I ain’t seen you since we played the tables at Big Nose Kate’s…”

Zak’s heart was beating fast, as the smiling brown eyed cowboy pushed down his dusty jeans, stepping out of them and finishing up directly in front him. 

“Hey bro...it’s not been so long….you forgotten your Nicky boy? What’s wrong?”

His hand crept around Zak’s neck, firm but gentle as he stroked the skin, running a finger along the silky hairline, like he’d done so many times before.

Zak’s heart was beating hard, not knowing if he wanted to be so close to this, albeit attractive, stranger. But his body made the decision for him, as his arms came up to squeeze around the other man’s shoulders. He could sense that a kiss was only seconds away, the way he could feel the other heart bumping hard into his own chest. 

Suddenly he was overwhelmed, pushing Nick away, his head dropping to the side as he tried to breathe.

“What? What the fuck? Zak….what is wrong with you?”

Nick’s voice was low and serious, his hands reaching over to where the tall man stood, reaching but not touching.

“Zak...tell me….what the fuck is going on with you, this ain’t like you, did you change your mind about us?” the low voice caught in his throat, his eyes welling, concern plain on his face.

“I...I….I’m sorry, but I don’t know you……”

============================================

The group gasped, stepping back, as Zak seemed to arch from the table, a low growl, which could have been pain or anger sounding deep in his throat.

“He’s coming round….” 

“Help get him unwired…..”

“Is he ok……?”

Each of the dark clad men around the table all had something to say, while Bill, in his scientist’s white overall, made himself busy unhooking the wires from the skull and torso of the man in front of them.

Zak had opened his eyes, rubbing over his forehead where the suckers had been, trying to swing himself upright. Grabbing Billy’s arm he managed to sit up on the table, his eyes scanning the room, anxiously trying to get his bearings.

“Are you OK dude? Did you see anything?” Billy was eager to find out if this machine worked.

Aaron had returned to the room, arms loaded with bottled water which he solemnly handed to the small group of men. After a long pull on the bottle, Zak looked around at his friends, wondering what, if anything, he should say. He knew one thing, whatever the consequences; he had to go back.

 

Later, they were alone, just Aaron and Zak, sitting in the office part of Bill’s large and complex laboratory. The others had gone out to eat, but Zak was still too wired up to face food, and Aaron, ever the faithful friend, didn’t want to leave him alone.

“Come on Zak….I won’t stop asking till ya tell me...what happened? Did you see any spirits...or what?”

Zak was fiddling with his hat, but his face was serious, the full mouth compressed to a straight line, and his dark brows scowling, ignoring Aaron who was becoming more and more frustrated.

Eventually the bearded man stood up, pulling on his old jacket, and stomping to the door.

“I swear Zak Bagans….you can be the most infuriating person I ever met. I’m going for some ribs and fries….you want anything?” Despite being annoyed at Zak’s reticence, he was still always looking out for him, like a mother duck.

“Nahh...I’m good….I’ll head out home, I’m tired.” Zak drawled, his eyes glinting blue, as he yawned theatrically, stretching out his arms, looking over at Aaron, as if waiting for the bald man to leave.

As soon as Aaron has disappeared, Zak was out of the room and down the corridor, back to where the flat table and the machine were all as they had been left. Zak circled around like they were some priceless ancient artifact he had uncovered, all the while studying the dials, and licking his lips, more nervous than he usually showed.

He couldn’t tell Aaron...although he often thought he had guessed, about how he and Nick were about each other, how their bond went deeper than friendship, and the attraction - physical attraction, they had for each other. Zak’s and Nick’s secret. It seemed like forever since Nick went away, and now, crazily, some random piece of kit which was supposed to make him see spirits had led him to Nick. And what’s more, in that reality, Nick still wanted him.

Zak’s hands were shaking, excitement and fear, as he charged up the machine. He’d spent hours staring over Bills shoulder the whole time he was putting this together; he knew how it worked. He was going back…..and no-one was there to stop him.

=======================

The room looked like something from the 1890’s, a large speckled mirror over the dressing table, big old wardrobe, wooden floorboards, and two single beds opposite the window. The tall man looked around puzzled, sprawled in the sagging armchair, his fingers absently pulling at the worn leather covering the arms.

Suddenly, as he was trying to figure out why he was there, the door flew open and Nick dived into the room, his hair wet and slicked back, and a grin on his face.

“Hey, Zacky, are you still acting weird? Or are we still buddies?” Brown eyes sparkled, as his eyebrows arched suggestively. The bruise was turning yellow on his jaw, but he looked much better than when Zak saw him rolling in the dirt after his rapid exit from the saloon.

“Where’s your pack? I was hoping to share some y’r clothes until I could get my stuff back from those robbing bastards across the way…” He fell silent, a puzzled look on his face, as he took in the lack of saddle-bags.

“At least tell me you got them 45’s you’re so proud of..” he glanced down, seeing only Zak’s belt buckle where he expected to see a gun-belt.

“What the fuck? Zak, tell me what’s going on? Why are you showing up here, acting weird, with nothing, not even a pistol? I don’t understand…” Nick sat on one of the beds, staring over at the older man. Zak, his arms folded across his chest, was desperately wondering what to say. He wasn’t sure himself why he was there, but seeing Nick made it all not matter. He rose from the chair, coming to stand in front of the man he hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“Don’t give me a crick in my neck, man”

Zak knelt on the floor, on eye level with the man on the bed.

“Nick….I’ve had a long journey getting here...I lost most of my stuff on the way….but I’m sure as hell glad I found you. Let’s just get to know one another again...then we can worry about clothes..and pistols….”

“And food….I ain’t eaten today…..” Nick was smiling, his eyes telling a story that made butterflies launch themselves in Zak’s stomach. Zak shuffled closer, his hands resting on Nick’s knees, eyes focussed on the generous mouth still smiling at him. Again, the calloused palm of the cowboy wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him close enough to see the dark brown shards in Nick’s caramel eyes.

“You ain’t going away again, anytime soon?” Nick whispered, his lips brushing over Zak’s, leaving hot tingles where he touched.

“No...not going anywhere man…..”

Nick kissed him full on, gratified to hear Zak’s little whimper as his mouth received a searching tongue, both lost in the experience. Eventuallty, when the kiss had them both breathless, Nick turned and shuffled over the bed, to leave room for Zak to lie down with him. Although the narrow bed wasn’t made for two, they took no notice, kissing each other hard and deep, all the while searching under clothes to feel skin.

Nick pulled back, holding his head propped up on one elbow, drinking in the sight of Zak’s flushed face, a rosy glow which he found had travelled all the way down to his chest, as he skillfully opened the buttons on Zak’s shirt. At the same time, Zak, emboldened by the deep kissing, pulled his belt free, popping the button on his jeans, and shimmying them down, helped by little tugs from Nick’s free hand.

“Oh Bro..you’ve been gone so long...” his voice low, as he kissed Nick’s throat, nosing his way down to the snuggly patch of chest hair, then nipping at skin, gratified when the flesh pebbled under his mouth.

Nick smiled broadly, lifting Zak’s head to where he could lick and suck on the tender skin of the older man’s neck, his arm spread across the broad chest. He wasn’t planning on going too far, they had no oil or lube, and spit might hurt, but seeing Zak was so turned on by the way things were heading, Nick couldn’t stop. Sliding his hand down, over firm abs, fingers giving a delicate massage to the warm skin, he eventually reached his goal.

“That feel good?” he whispered, his hand, slicked by Zak’s own juice, travelling in slow easy strokes, just hard enough to have Zak breathing shakily into his ear.  
“I never thought I’d see you again….you...you…errr….Oh..God”

Zak had to stop, words had become too challenging, as Nick curled against him, pulling, with agonising slowness, the stiff weight of Zak’s cock into his slick, warm mouth.

“Oh Jesus….” was all he could say, as he sank back into the thin mattress, blinking as the sensations seemed to hit all his trigger points at once. Nick was just as good as he’d always been, teasing, licking, stroking and seeming to be everywhere at once. Zak didn’t know if he was rubbing his taint, teasing his hole, nibbling his balls, or swallowing him whole, it was all so overwhelmingly sexy.

Zak lifted his head to look down, seeing Nick’s warm tongue engrossed in sweeping rapid strokes over his prick, making Zak’s pulse thrum hard, as his breath quickened.

“Gonna cum….Gonna cum Nick……”

And then he was there...floating on bliss, Nick on him, swallowing him down, tongue gently rippling the most he could pull from Zak’s deep climax.

Satisfied that Zak was sated, Nick wiped his mouth and elbowed his way back up Zak’s body, intent on taking his own pleasure. He pulled Zak’s shirt back from his damp skin, brushing his hand over the soft skin of Zak’s chest, Zak’s blue eyes fluttering, still coming down from his climax.

Nick stopped, his face puzzled.

“Zak…..Zak….what….what happened to the scar?”

“What scar...what’re you talking about?

“The bullet hole….it was here...on your shoulder….now it’s gone…...What the Fuck?”

Nick shook his head, his hard on wilting faster than a snowflake, sliding off the bed, and quickly doing up his jeans. All the time staring at Zak, a hard incredulous look on his face, making Zak blush, guilty of something but he didn’t know what. 

Pulling his jeans up, Zak rolled to sit on the edge of the bed, where he rapidly sorted out the rest of his clothing. Nick was still staring at him like he’d turned into a snake.

“Knew there was something not quite right...your hair...never seen a haircut like it...and where the fuck are your weapons..I’ve never known you without your precious 45’s...and and..

Zak, his gut knotted by anxiety, was about to answer, although he had no clue what to say, when the sound of gunshots cracked from across the street.

Nick was first to the window, keeping his body tight behind the woodwork he peeked out, Zak following his example at the other side. All he could see was a large black horse, tied up to the rail outside the saloon. He looked across at Nick, but the younger man’s eyes never left the street.

Doors crashing alerted Zak to the fact that something was happening, seeing a tall man, broad shouldered, a large stetson hiding his face, stomping over in the direction of the hotel. Nick had turned pale under his tan, striding over to the bed and flattening the wrinkled covers. Zak watched him, realising that what they had just done might have been a mistake.

Nick brushed his hair back from his face, and for the first time Zak noticed the crows feet around his eyes.

“You’d better tell me who you are, don’t fuck about...you..and me...are in some serious shit….”

“I’m Zak….Zak Bagans…

Nick gawped at him, his brown eyes round and startled looking.

“You can’t be, man...I know you’re not Zak….”

They both turned, jumping guiltily, when, without a knock, the door opened, and the tall guy from downstairs loomed large in the doorway.

His eyes, cold blue, stared out from under the brim of his hat, straight at Zak.

“Don’t think we’ve met…...I’m Zachary Bagans….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot afternoon in Cimerron

Zak’s heart thumped high in his chest, as he met the cold blue eyes of the cowboy, blue eyes in a face that looked so much like his own. The hair was longer, falling over his collar, a thick black moustache grew long, past the creases at the sides of his wide mouth, meeting up with the dark scruff over his chin. But it was the eyes which drew him, framed by the long black eyelashes, they shone sapphire bright against the tan of his face.

As Zak held his breath, not knowing what to expect, he watched as the tall cowboy turned to Nick, holding out his arm for a hand shake. Nick responded, smiling happily, as for a brief moment, the other arm came around his shoulder, a gentle thump on his back, before releasing him.

Then the cowboy turned back to Zak, still the hard look in his eyes, as he gave Zak a long up and down stare.

“Well I’ll be damned….I guess the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree….although your momma could have used a bit more imagination when she called you Zak….” His eyes narrowed, leaving Zak still wide eyed and clueless as to where this was leading.

Nick, a nervous smile in place, raised an eyebrow at the cowboy.

“You know this dude Zacky?”

The response came slowly, as if the cowboy was still processing this unexpected turn of events.

“Yeah…..yeah Nicky, I reckon this here’s my little brother….I allus knew my pa was a..well...a travellin’ man…..I had a sister...but pa allus told me I’d be better off with a brother….He was gunned down when I was ten. And here you are….with his name...and my face…”

His voice trailed off, leaving Nick and Zak exchanging glances. Zak was certain that this was a mistake, that he was not this mans brother, not least because he didn’t belong here. There was nothing he knew, nothing he remembered, it was all like a waking dream. Apart from Nick. Somehow he knew Nick, he knew they shared strong feelings, and that was drawing him along like a magnet. 

Suddenly the cowboy was on the move, grabbing the two men, his muscled arms around each neck. 

“Well, I guess it’s gonna be a double celebration….If I ain’t wrong the stagecoach has just pulled into town.”

 

========================

 

The heavy wagon rolled to a stop in a cloud of dust, the horses sweating and grunting in harness, the driver busy with the brake and the reins, and the door swinging open almost before the carriage had stopped bouncing. Zak watched, fascinated, as two tall men made their exit, each dressed similarly in long black coats, tall hats, striped waistcoats and gleaming gun belts.

It was only when they had moved away, that a small booted foot landed on the step, showing a few layers of ruffle and lace around the slim ankle above it. The cowboy was standing ready, and as soon as the woman leaned out of the carriage he grabbed her tightly, sweeping her up into a twirl, until she was holding her hat and laughing loudly.

“Welcome to Cimarron, dahlin’….I hope you’ll like your new home….” he gestured towards the St James.

At a distance, out of earshot of the couple, Zak and Nick were watching the proceedings.

“Ahh crap….” Nick had muttered when he set eyes on the woman.

“What?” Zack could see by the other’s crestfallen expression that something was bugging him, something to do with the woman with the dark red hair, all feathers and furs, clinging onto the cowboys arm as they crossed to the sidewalk.

“That’s Kate, Zak’s girlfriend….and she’s nothing but trouble...but Zak’s besotted by her, he won’t have a word said against her…...watch out...if she can land you in the shit..she will…”

Zak nodded, his attention more on Nick’s sad brown eyes than any woman. Nick must have glanced up, catching Zak’s interested look. He blinked, looking at Zak as he took a long breath, a pink flush rising over his cheeks.

“What happened earlier….it was my mistake….forget about it….”

“It’s hardly likely I could forget that….as blow jobs go….that was amazing….” Zak’s eyes sparkled, determined to get Nick’s attention, but before he could take it any further, he registered that the cowboy and Kate were standing directly in front of them.

“Kate..this is my long lost little brother, Zak….Zak..this is Kate..my wife…” 

Zak took her gloved hand which squeezed his in a friendly fashion.

“Pleased to meet you...er...Mrs Bagans….” he muttered, watching her smile like the cat who got the cream, trying to distract her from Nick’s muffled whisper in the background. 

“I guess that’s why we’re having the celebration, ma’am, for your wedding? Zak made conversation, all the while wanting to know why Nick and the cowboy were arguing.

“Yes...we were married in Mexico City, at midday yesterday….I guess not everyone will be happy about it….but they will have to learn to SUCK IT UP…..she directed the last three words at Nick, who gave her a dark scowl in return, but wiped it off quickly when he saw the cowboy make a fist.

“Well, I guess my lovely wife will be tired after her long journey….I reckon we’ll retire for a couple of hours, before the party gets goin’....” He smiled down at her, looking for all the world like a movie star from the old time westerns.

Zak watched them cross the street, leaving Nick and himself like two lost sheep, with nowhere to go.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Zak asked casually, aching to take away the miserable look on the other man’s face. 

“You’ll need to pay up front...they don’t give no credit in the saloon…..people don’t survive long enough around here……” He smiled grimly, as Zak held out his fist for a bump, smiling as Nick looked puzzled, then copied him.

“I bet they play poker…..” was all Nick heard as he followed the broad shoulders into the bar.

 

Forty minutes later, Zak was ahead, a small heap of silver dollars piled up in front of him. He winked across at Nick, gathering up his winnings. There was a bit of banter around the table, but his pot was not that big so as to cause offence, allowing him sidle off without a problem.

He paid for Nick’s beer, and the two of them sat at a table near the door, perusing the menu. When the food came fifteen minutes later, Zak almost barfed. The steak was nearly raw, the potatoes swimming in grease, and a sloppy spoonful of corn was soaking up the juice from the steak, turning the whole soggy mess pink and unappetising.

Nick had his head down, eating quickly but not inelegantly, proving the point that this was his first meal of the day. When he eventually lifted his head, he wiped his lips and sat back, smiling at Zak with an altogether happier look on his face.

“Foods good here man…...why’re you not eating?”

Truth was Zak felt slightly nervous, there was something about this place made him want to rush back out again, up the street, and be gone. The atmosphere had an air of menace, men with guns, holding serious conversations, heads close behind the low brims of their hats. It didn’t help that the man who was his double seemed to be a well known gunslinger; anyone could mistake the one for the other, and that thought gave Zak the heebie jeebies.

“I’m not all that hungry…..should I get a doggy bag?”

“A what?”  
“Get it wrapped to take out? We could eat it for supper?”

“Are you crazy….it’ll be gone off by then…..where you from that you would think that’s a good idea?”

“I grew up in Michigan...” The words surprised Zack, his first recollection of anything about himself.

“Michigan…..that’s up north ain’t it..?”

“Yeah...it’s much colder there.”

They sat, drinking coffee and getting to know one another. Eventually, Zack thought it was time he mentioned the elephant in the room.

“So how did you meet ‘Zachy’?”

Nick’s brown eyes darkened, as he looked down to his coffee, making Zak wish he’d never asked the question.

“I was broke...the ranch I was working for closed down, I had no home and nowhere to go. Zacky found me on the street...thought I’d make a good lookout...he...well he’s not averse to thievery, so I got dragged into a life of crime.” His eyes lifted to stare at Zak’s blues, where sympathy was evident in the soft gaze. 

“It was either that or starve….so I took my chances with him….the other part came later…..” Nick looked down again, his voice barely heard above the din in the bar.

“If he’s your brother….I’d better not bad mouth him….he can be real mean when he thinks someone has a beef with him.”

“He’s not my brother…..you don’t have to worry…” Zak said quietly.

“He used me…..he made me think I meant something to him...but then I find he’s carrying on with that gold digger, Big Nose Kate, behind my back. He kept telling me he was going to ditch her, leave her and take off with me...we could have settled somewhere, made a fresh start….” The soft voice became rough, like the emotion was breaking through the man’s reserve. 

“Then I find out today..they got married….”

Zak suddenly had a weird feeling, like deja-vu, but different, like it was as if it was Nick had someone else, was leaving him, he could feel Nick’s pain so acutely it might have once been his own.

He couldn’t sit still, jumping up, tossing a few dollars on the table, Zak took long strides to be out in the hot afternoon. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones.

 

=========================

The humming sound was increasing, small changes in the pitch which made the lights flicker, tiny little sparkles which lit up the table, and the still figure, flat on his back. His hands, crossed over his chest, were moving, the fingers clenching spasmodically, then straightening, a slight quiver in the muscles of his arms.

Slowly, the flickering lights took on a red glow, as if something deep in the mechanism was changing, slowly and imperceptibly, but changing, turning to red, nevertheless.

===============================

Zak, without any clear idea of where he was going, had reached the livery stable, which by this time in the afternoon was deserted, apart from a couple of drowsy nags, and a fine looking brown mare, stabled inside.

Nick looked in at the semi closed window, the coolness inviting after the days heat.

“Come on..” he whispered, hoisting himself up on his hands, and shuffling inside. Zack had a flashback of that face, full of mischief, like deja-vu. He tried to ignore the nervous thrill the memory invoked, and followed, pulling his long legs and broad shoulders through the open window.

Nick was walking towards the brown horse, whispering gentle words and smiling when the horse buffeted his shoulder in a friendly greeting.

“This here’s Annabelle….she’s a fine horse...and a good runner….” He turned, expecting Zak to pat the horse, but he didn’t move, his arms by his sides, watching warily as the animal shifted in her stall.

“Wassup dude? She don’t bite….” Nick smiled broadly at him, before the smile melted away, replaced by a look of sadness. He moved from the horse, standing directly in front of the older man, peering intently into his eyes.

“You’re not the same as him...there’s something about you...I dunno...just wish I’d met you first….before he messed with my head….” The brown eyes looked away, as his voice trailed off sadly. Zak reached out, a hand on the shoulder, gently turning Nick back to face him. 

“Believe it, or not, but I think we’ll get together….maybe in the future….”

“I can’t see how that would work out….but it sure sounds good…..” Nick’s dark eyes looked distant, as he moved away from the horse, leaning on the rail outside the stall. Zak edged in next to him, slowly, near enough to feel the warmth from the other man’s body. Zak had butterflies, he had goosebumps, his heart was almost beating out of his chest. He needed Nick, both to know how much he cared, and to show him right now. There wasn’t much time...he felt panicky and scared, out of time and out of place, the only certainty was Nick.

He took a deep breath, his arm wrapping over the strong shoulders, drawing Nick towards him.

“Nick...I know you don’t know me….but I know you….and I can’t leave without showing you how I feel…..”

Nick turned, slowly settling into Zak’s deep blue stare, seeing a look which pierced him, love and lust clamouring to be free. Nick couldn’t help himself, his hand reached out, pulling the older man up close, where he could almost taste the full pale lips.

“Are you sure about this?” A whisper from Nick.

“More than anything in this world…..” came the answer, truer than Nick could know. 

Then, before another heartbeat had passed, they were kissing, Nick’s teeth nipped Zak’s full bottom lip, making him squirm against the strong body, where solid muscle and bone connected in a tight embrace. A blanket pulled from a stall laid on the straw was a makeshift bed, Nick pulling Zak down, smiling broadly as he opened his shirt.

“Don’t you want to go back to the St James? Zak asked, as Nick slipped open his belt buckle.

“Nah….I don’t want you to have to be quiet…..” his mouth curled up in a smile, as he worked his fingers down the beautifully defined pecs, finding the tiny nub and sucking greedily. Zak whined, the stimulation heading right to his groin.

“See what I mean…?” Nick chuckled, palming Zak’s dick through his jeans, and sucking hard on the other nipple. Brown eyes were sparkling as he moved down the muscles of Zak’s abs, licking sucking and giving the occasional nip with his teeth, until, at the point of Zak’s low slung waist band, Nick looked up, at the flushed face and kiss plump lips.

“Zack, will you….will you let me go all the way with you?”

Zak never hesitated.

“Yeah….oh yeah….”

Once naked, the lure of Zak’s long, toned body had Nick’s hands touching all the pale skin he could reach, gradually leading up to stroking the velvety smooth erection, making Zak’s eyelids flutter, breathing deep when he felt the first of Nick’s blunt fingers breech his tight hole.

“It’s ok…..I won’t hurt you….just relax……” Nick kissed tenderly, the sweet buzz between them turning up the intense heat of passion, until Zak was aching from his thighs to his belly button. He needed Nick inside him, to get the hot length filling him, so tightly he might even cry.

Nick laid him down, his fingers still working, spit and precum from them both easing the smooth passage, the feel giving Nick tingles down his back, as he pulled Zak’s legs around his slim waist and lined up. 

His eyes were so dark they seemed to envelop Zak’s mind, distracting him from the pull and burn as Nick slowly entered, stilling himself as Zak shivered, using spit to lube up his target, until finally he was all the way, balls deep in the hot squeeze holding tightly around his dick.

“Ok…? Feel good…?”

He needn’t have asked, as the little moans of pleasure he heard made his dick throb. Nick moved, changing his position, feeling Zak use his own strength to pull him even deeper, making the rub on his sweet spot so intense, he could feel Zak tremble. Moving slowly, Nick took over, alternating pulling almost out completely, then pushing back as far as his length would take him, all the while holding Zak close, whispering the endearments he never spoke out loud, never even knew he had in him, until he met this dark haired man with the soft blue eyes.

Both were close, shaking and breathing heavily, Nick’s warm hand squeezing and stroking, giving Zak the slowest, most intense rush of climax, which almost had him blacking out. Before he did, he saw Nick, eyes closed, beatific smile, as he also came with a soft howl.

Zak laid, boneless and half asleep, feeling Nick holding him close, stroking his shoulder as his breathing returned to normal. But to Zak, it didn’t feel quite normal, his throat was so dry, and he could hear his blood pounding in his ears.

“Come on - get dressed, I need a drink…..” he tried make light of it, rolling over and pulling on his jeans, but not before Nick had seen his face, as pale as milk in the late afternoon light. Nick used the blanket and a handful of crushed straw to take the sticky jizz off them, then quickly caught up, finishing dressing before Zak had even pulled on his boots. 

Zak was clearly struggling, his eyes out of focus and dull, giving Nick cold fingers of fear running down his back. 

“What’s wrong Zak….did I hurt you?” Nick’s voice was a low whisper in his ear.

“No...but I just don’t seem to be able…..to…..to…..”

Suddenly, Zak was losing his footing, his legs crumpling down, until he was almost flat on the ground, his head supported by Nick, whose anxious face was scowling with worry. He really had no clue as to what was happening with Zak..his only thought was that there may be a doctor staying in the hotel, if he could only get Zak back there.

Zak’s blue eyes fluttered, finding Nick staring back down to him.

“Bro..I think I’ve outstayed my welcome….but I had to….don’t you see….I had to be with you again…..”

Nick’s fingers pushed his hair back from his face, totally confused by what Zak was saying.

“Are you going somewhere…?” His voice was not quite level, as the possibility of Zak leaving, when he had only just found him, seemed as crazy as did meeting him in the first place.

Zak watched as the light grew dim, seeing Nick’s face, the look he wore of an abandoned puppy clear under the stubble on his face. But Zak couldn’t hold it back, something was taking him, making his brain buzz and his eyesight darken.

Gripping Nick’s hand he tried to speak.

“I’ll see you again….I will…..I promise…..I...I….”

Then the world spun so hard Zak felt sick, choking hard like he was being strangled.

 

===========================

 

“Oh...for God’s sake….what the fuck were you thinking….?”

Aaron’s eyes widened in shock as he saw the front of Zak’s shirt wet with blood. Bill Chappell was over by the dials of the machine, where loud clunks and screeches ripped through his the confined space, a sombre look on his face.

Zak’s face was white, red trails of a nosebleed covering his chin, dripping down his neck and over his shirt. His hands were pulled clawlike into his chest, and his body was shaking, icy cold. Aaron took off his jacket, pulling it over Zak’s torso, then looking for something warmer to use.

He returned with a thermal blanket, pulling it carefully around the broad shoulders, treating him like he was so fragile he might just shatter. Which is exactly how Zak felt. He pawed gratefully at Aaron’s hand, his own fingers still refusing to move, his stomach cramped, and still dizzy. He almost smiled to himself, as he wondered if space travel felt as bad as this.  
Bill Chappell had quietened down the shrieking machine, and the flashing lights were off, leaving the three of them in the normal bright light of the fluorescent tubes overhead.

“Zak Bagans…..you could have killed yourself….and blown up my lab….I’ll expect you to give the keys back to me…..I just can’t believe you’d do such a thing…..”

Bill stomped off, leaving the two of them to wait out Zak’s recovery.

“So why’d you do it…..what was so good about it?” Aaron frowned, corrugated creases stacked up over his eyebrows. Zak was trying to wipe his face, then gave it up, pulling his arm over the bald man’s shoulder to try to sit up.

When he was sitting without slumping over, he looked Aaron straight in the eye.

“I saw Nick….he was there….man….it was the weirdest thing…….”

Aaron half smiled, his dark eyes hooded as he spread his fingers over Zak’s shoulder.

“You saw Nick…..”

He sighed, sadly, as everything fell into place.


End file.
